memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Garrovick (Ensign)
(KIA 2257) |actor = Stephen Brooks }} Ensign Garrovick was a male Human Starfleet officer who lived during the mid-23rd century. He served in the operations division aboard the under James T. Kirk, during a historic five-year mission that starship undertook. He served as one of the ship's security officers. was the former commander of the . He and Ensign Rizzo were good friends and Starfleet Academy classmates. In 2268, a newly transferred Garrovick reported to the bridge of the Enterprise and learned of Rizzo's death from Nyota Uhura, who was presenting a report on his condition to Kirk at the time. Kirk offered Garrovick the chance to avenge Rizzo's death, once he learned of their friendship. Kirk and Garrovick encountered the same dikironium cloud creature on Argus X that killed his father, and two hundred crewmembers from the Farragut, eleven years earlier. Garrovick sighted the creature but was temporarily paralyzed and unable to shoot it. Kirk blamed Garrovick for his hesitation, a blunder which caused the death of two security officers. He was subsequently relieved of duty and confined to quarters until further notice, a punishment Leonard McCoy viewed as harsh in light of the circumstances. Guilt-ridden, Garrovick lay around in his quarters, only to be visited by Nurse Chapel, who brought him some dinner as per Doctor McCoy's orders. He asked her for an update and she gave him one, adding that he was lucky to not have to deal with the situation. Though Garrovick refused the food twice, Chapel showed him a microtape and told him that it was McCoy's officially logged prescription for the man to eat, adding that if he didn't comply, McCoy could and likely would have him dragged to sickbay and fed intravenously. (In reality, the tape contained A Survey on Cygnian Respiratory Diseases). It was later discovered that Garrovick's hesitation was unintentional and that phaser fire would not have harmed the creature. When Spock came to tell him that, the creature tried to enter his quarters through the air vent. The first officer ordered him out of the room while he attempted to stop it. As Kirk and crewmembers responded to the emergency, Garrovick bemoaned that he should be dead in that room instead of an officer as valuable as Spock. Fortunately, Spock emerged from the room in perfect health noting that the cloud creature was apparently revolted from sampling his copper-based blood and did not harm him further before the air pressure was reversed to remove it. Kirk allowed Garrovick to redeem himself upon the ensign's request. Together, they set a trap for the creature, which consisted of a container of red blood and a matter/antimatter bomb. The two beamed back to the Enterprise, moments before the bomb went off, which at the same time, destroyed the cloud creature. ( ) Appendices Background information Garrovick was played by Stephen Brooks. He was the only minor redshirt to survive an away mission in "Obsession". While the character's first name was not established through dialogue, the sign to Garrovick's quarters read: "David Garrovick." The character has appeared in multiple novels and comics, and has variously been given the first name David (Star Trek 9 by James Blish), Stephen (In the Name of Honor by Dayton Ward) and Tom (Debt of Honor comic by Chris Claremont). The video game Star Trek: Starship Creator calls him Stephen Garrovick and gives his parents' names as Joseph and Jeanne Garrovick. His mother in named Anne in the novel In the Name of Honor. External links * * fr:Garrovick (USS Enterprise) de:Garrovick (Fähnrich) Garrovick Garrovick Garrovick